xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Superanimal Physiology
The power to be an animal that possesses supernatural powers and abilities. Variation of Modified Physiology. Also Called * Advanced/Augmented/Enhanced/Modified Animal Physiology * Meta-Animal Physiology * Neoanimal Physiology * Superpowered Animal Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into an animal that possesses superhuman powers and abilities far beyond those of regular animals. Said animal can be any animal, be it an insect, a reptile, a fish, a mammal, an amphibian, or a bird. Such an animal would be several times more powerful than a normal one, much like how a metahuman would be to a normal human. For instance, these animals can defend themselves much better and be able to defeat threats that regular animals wouldn't be capable of doing so on their own. For an animal to become a meta-animal, they have to gain powers/abilities through enchantment, genetic engineering, evolution, birth, etc without their physiology being altered. Like superhumans, superanimals can be divided into two groups: Scientific :Superanimals of this category gain their powers through evolution, birth, genetic engineering, or exposure to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, among other scientific means. In some other ways, certain meta-animals that are of this classification will may undergo minor physical changes without their physiology being fully or almost gone, like their irises changing to any color like a fiery shade of red, blue, pink, etc, retractable claws or spikes, fangs or sharp teeth, among many others. As a matter of fact, these kinds of superanimals will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered. Non-Scientific :Non-scientific meta-animals bestow their own powers whether they have abilities given upon them by supernatural beings, Enchantment, being blessed or being granted the wish to gain powers and abilities, among any other methods without bio-engineering based alternatives. Unlike scientific-based superanimals this category of meta-animals wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their DNA, which can be caused in certain specific way. It should be noted however, just because superanimals are of this category, doesn't necessarily mean they are any weaker than scientific-based meta-animals. Applications Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Human Physiology * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Regenerative Healing Factor * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Unnatural Size Associations * Evolution * Genetic Mutation * Non-Human Physiology * Modified Physiology * Science Attuned Physiology * Superpowered Physiology Limitations * Much like metahumans on the other hand, unless they possess some resistances/immunities, they will still have the same exact limitations that each animal actually has. * May only be limited to transforming into only one animal. * If artificial powers/abilities would somehow become unstable, meta-animals would may start to undergo unwanted mutations. Worse, they could become a monstrous mutant if not cured. Known Users See Also: Animal Superheroes. Anime/Manga Comics Gallery Comics/Cartoons Dog Star Patrol 01.jpeg|The Dog Star Patrol (Krypto the Superdog) IDW's Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles.jpg|Thanks to the mutagen and years of ninja training, the Ninja Turtles's (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) are stronger, faster, and much more skilled than normal humans. SU95VariantColors.jpeg|Mobians (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Gorilla Grodd.jpg|Gorilla Grodd (DC Comics) is a highly intelligent Gorilla that has psychokinetic abilities, namely Telekinesis, (which is a former ability he has) and Telepathy. Radioactive Spider.jpg|Radioactive Spider (Marvel Comics) is a Spider that has been dosed with high amounts of radiation, thus giving the bitten person some certain shared abilities that all Spiders possess. Underdog (animated TV series).jpg|Underdog (Underdog), a dog who is capable of Flight, increased speed, strength, and durability, capable of regeneration and healing, yet he also has heightened senses and Decelerated Aging. Dynomutt.jpg|Dynomutt (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) Rex-Dogs.jpg|The Rex-Dogs (Marvel Comics) are a group of Metadogs that possess some powers from the people they are based from, such as Wolverine. Bullet.png|Bullet (The Powerpuff Girls), a Squirrel who possesses powers via Chemical X, including Supernatural Condition, Flight, and a Regenerative Healing Factor. Power Ponies ID Annual 2014.png|The Power Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), with the exception of Masked Matter-Horn, Mistress Mare-velous, Radiance, Fili-Second, Zapp, Saddle Rager, and Hum Drum, are an Earth, Unicorn, and Pegasus Ponies that have Superpowers. Mane-iac.png|Mane-iac Mayhem (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), an Earth Pony with a special prehensile mane. MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie official artwork (2).png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Series) is a brilliant example of an Earth Pony that is capable of Cartoon Physics. MLP The Movie Rainbow Dash official artwork.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Series) for a Pegasus, has an increased level of speed, strength and durability. Rockhoof ID S7E16.png|After hitting a mysterious anomaly with his shovel, Rockhoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) became an Earth Pony with incredible strength. Maud_Pie_ID_S4E18.png|For an Earth Pony, Maud Pie's (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) level of strength is incredible, performing feats like throwing a boulder great distances. Others Turbo.png|After Theo/Turbo (Turbo) accidentally got into a car with special kind of gas formula, he gained the abilities of a race car, with light vision, radio frequency transmission and the speed of a race car. Sonic the Hedgehog line-up.gif|Anthropomorphic animals (Sonic the Hedgehog) Super Buddies group.jpg|Super Buddies (Air Buddies) Web Animation Nieve the Snow Dove.png|Nieve (TF2 Freak) is a Metabird with the power to become block of ice and teleport via ice. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers